The present invent generally relates to covers for protecting cargo being transported by motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a protective cover having features for securing the cover to the cargo by differential pressure.
Covers are widely employed during transit to protect valuable cargo, such as boats and other personal watercraft, snowmobiles, automobiles, bicycles, etc., from the elements of weather and from wind blown debris. However, at higher speeds, air flow has a tendency to blow the cover off the cargo. As a result, tie down devices such as straps and buckles have been employed to secure the cover over the cargo. However, even when tied down, such cover has a tendency to whip and buffet as a result of the air flow about the cover particularly when a high speed air stream flows under the cover. This whipping and buffeting can cause the cover to tear and even damage the cargo underneath it. Moreover, the whipping and buffeting of the cover generates considerable noise and can produce undesired drag with respect to forward movement.
Accordingly, a cover for protecting cargo in transit is desired which provides simple and effective securing of the cover to the cargo.